In recent years, the semiconductor processing station has been an important development in semiconductor manufacturing. Multiple substrates (e.g. wafers) are typically stored and transported together in batches by a transport carrier throughout a semiconductor fabrication facility (“fab”) between load ports of different wafer processing tools or equipments. Such tools generally perform various photolithography, etching, material/film deposition, curing, annealing, inspection, or other processes used in IC chip manufacturing. One such transport carrier is a front opening unified pod (FOUP) which is a plastic enclosure designed to hold a plurality of substrates in a controlled environment.